Chocolate Kisses
by hanatsukiko25
Summary: A Naruto one-shot. Who knew his kisses could taste so good?


It was a gorgeous day in Konohagakure. The streets were bustling with travelers and merchants, but most of them were villagers. It was a very warm outside and a perfect day for a walk around the village. Who knows? I might do a little shopping while I'm out.

I got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. My mother noticed me and gave me a warm smile. "Good Morning, Saya. How did you sleep last night?"

"Pretty good," I said as I sat down for breakfast, "I decided I'm going for a walk after breakfast."

"Oh," Mother said, looking out the window, "It is a pretty day out. I might go out a little bit later to get some groceries."

"I think I'm going to do a little shopping, but I'm mostly going to take a walk."

Mother nodded. "Okay sweetie. I'll go get breakfast ready."

My Mother set the table for breakfast. While I was eating my breakfast, I asked, "Why didn't we move to this village sooner? It's so pretty."

"It's your father's job. He has to do missions that take a long time to complete, even with his Anbu Black-Op team."

"Yeah, I know." I said in between bites.

I quickly ate my food and put my wallet in my pocket. "Bye Mom! See you later! "

It was honestly a more beautiful day seeing it from the outside than the inside. I can't imagine not having a day like this every once in a while.

Different people of mostly the closer countries come here to shop and tour Konohagakure. Younger kids walked around and played on the sidewalks or were at the Ninja Academy.

From when I first moved here a couple of days ago our neighbor had told us there was a lake nearby our house that would be so pretty to look at.

So I guess that's the first thing I'm going to check out.

I made my way through the twists and turns of the streets until I cam upon it.

It was a green lake that seemed to sparkle from the sun. It almost looked like the sun was a beach ball from a distance.

But the actual thing that really caught my eye was the blonde, spiky haired boy sitting on the edge of the dock.

I quickly but quietly went down the stairs to the lake, and sat next to him.

He noticed me and said, "Who are you?"

I turned to him and smiled. "My name is Saya Kadeshike. What's yours?"

He smiled back. "Naruto Uzumaki! Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you around before."

"Uh, yeah, kinda," I blushed, scratching the back of my head, "I actually just moved here a couple of days ago."

Naruto stood up. "Then I guess you're just gonna need someone to show you around, right? Come on, let's go!" Naruto grabbed my hand and ran from the docks, dragging me along.

"Aw come on, Naruto! I can run pretty fast too!"

Automatically after I said that he let go, with a smirk on his face. I lifted one brow.

"Do you think you can beat me in race?"

"I won't know until I try." I admitted.

"Ready," He started.

"Set,"

"GO!"

We both practically left smoke behind from how fast we were running. We dodged people and animals everywhere, jumped over fences, and even jumped through trees.

Oh, what's that?

_**THUMP**_

"OW!" I shouted in pain. I can't believe I fell on my leg! Now how am I going to beat him, or even get up?

A tanned hand reached down to me. I looked up to see Naruto grinning.

"Heheh, I haven't had to put that much effort in running in a long time. I guess we won't know who won until we finish."

He looked down at my sore leg that seemed to look a bit crooked.

"Whoa, are you okay?" he asked as he knelt down and examined my leg.

"Ah, I think s—OW"

Naruto chuckled. "It's alright. I can carry you to my house if you want. I can treat your leg so you won't be limping."

I giggled, "You really will? Thank you, Naruto."

He gently carried me on his back and went at a fast pace. The tree I fell out of really wasn't far away from his house.

Naruto entered his house and gently placed me on his couch. He grabbed a first aid kit and began to fix my leg.

"There," He announced, raping bandages around my leg, "It shouldn't hurt anymore."

I moved my injured leg, and he was right! "Wow, thank you!" I said I awe.

I looked up to see if he was listening, and he was about three inches from my face.

I was so nervous I just stood there, waiting to see what he would do.

His eyes were shining. I thought about it a little, but I mean I never thought that he...

Of all good looking guys out there...

Would like a simple girl like me?

He placed a hand on face, "You're so pretty," he confessed, blushing.

It was like he knew the right way to do things. And before I knew it, or saw it coming, his lips crashed into mine.

It was so warm, so right, just so...perfect. I kissed back, enjoying every second of this.

We broke the kiss and he leaned his forehead on mine. "I never thought I'd find someone who would accept me for who I am." He admitted.

I breathed in his delicious scent that smelt like...chocolate? I opened my eyes to see a chocolate bar in his jumpsuit pocket.

Well that just figures.

I whispered in his ear, "You smell like chocolate, Naruto." I giggled.

I was so close to him that I felt him blush.

"Oh that, I, uh, have a chocolate bar in my pocket..."

He leaned back away a little to take it out of his pocket and split it in half.

"Here, you can have one if you want." He offered. I took it generously and ate it with him.

From the corner of my eye I saw him smirk.

"Do you have to be home at a certain time" he asked.

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

He turned towards me with a smirk on his face. "Because of this-"

He kissed me again, but this time it was different. It was hard to tell what the difference was. Was it more passionate, more emotional...?

It hit me like a ton of bricks. Chocolate tastes so good.


End file.
